


Seeing Red

by SeaRoslinFalcon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRoslinFalcon/pseuds/SeaRoslinFalcon
Summary: Introspective character analysis.Nah, jk! PWP from my BSG kink days.
Relationships: William Adama & Laura Roslin, William Adama/Laura Roslin
Kudos: 7





	Seeing Red

At the very least, Laura has to be on top with her lover (restrained) in order to orgasm during sex. Or she has to be blindfolded. Or standing up. Or in a public place. She likes a little danger, a little anger, and a pinch of violence when she gets off. Sue her, she likes it rough.

Missionary position, in a bed, in the dark is just so... blah. But here she is, on her back, knees pressing into his flank as he doles out thrust after thrust and, Gods! Bill is a Fantastic (if not a little vanilla) frak. 

It is the most pleasant of surprises. In spite of the lack of anger between them she finds that she is not bored. She does not want to scratch him. She actually likes that he has not spanked or pinched her. She has lost herself, not as she normally would in the danger of the sex, but in the way that he is taking care of her. She does not need any kink. He is doing just fine getting her 'there' without the dramatics. It is building inside of her, unlike it ever has before with so called 'normal' sex.

Not that this is just sex. She greatly underestimated him, probably because he is referred to so often as "The Old Man". But Laura knows from experience that men a third of his age do not compare to Bill’s frakking skills.

"Lords of Kobol, how is this so good!?" She yells with pleasure when he hits that elusive spot that is sometimes found but quickly lost by other lovers. Bill skillfully presses into it, making her marvel. 

She only wants sex to be like this. She feels unburdened. The need for all the turbulence she once required to reach her end has vanished. Ignoring the broader implications as to why that might be, she muses that he simply frakked it out of her. It is Soooo good she feels like her entire body is vibrating from the inside out.

He must feel it too, because he groans in response to her trembling and lays more of his weight against her, pressing her back into the rack while almost cuddling her as he continues. The smell of his sweat and their lovemaking moves her arousal to an uncharted height. 

He yells out as she milks his orgasm from him. “God...!” and her mind does not register the singular tense of his blasphemy. She’s too busy chasing the sensation of his orgasm. She pulls him inside of her with everything she has in an attempt to freeze this moment of bliss and live in it forever. It is a reckless thought, and so unlike Laura. She must be delirious from the passion. She could swear the dark room around her was just glowing red...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (I think) was “Everyone is a Cylon”


End file.
